1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used for the continuous boiling under vacuum of liquids such as juices for the development of sugar crystals, etc.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, batch vacuum pans have been generally used in processes for the crystallization of sugar. However, such systems have so far proven insufficient, primarily due to the lack of uniformity of the resultant product.
Investigations from many directions have led to an accurate theoretical explanation of the problem and eventually to the conclusion that a new technique of boiling should be adopted which would require the use of continuous vacuum pans.
Numerous suggestions put forward by various authors and equipment manufacturers have led to the construction of prototypes of continuous vacuum pans, all of which however, have failed to satisfy the main condition of success, i.e., that of having a continuous flow of the material along the pan.